We are analyzing the general structure of the neurotrophins, the cystine-knot growth factors that regulate neural development, survival, and death. The structure of one neurotrophin was determined by our lab. We hope to understand its binding specificity to its receptors in the context of its three-dimensional structure using CGL software.